


My Version of Part 2

by ApplesAmIRightChat



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Family, M/M, Multi, My version of part 2, New Family, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tubbo finally gets some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat
Summary: This is my predicted version of part 2 of this person's amazing work! https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566324I give them full credit for part 1 of this part 2 story.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	My Version of Part 2

GO READ THEIRS FIRST! Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566324

DO IT!

\--

Ages:

Wilbur: 14-16

Tubbo: 4, almost 5

Tommy: 4

Techno: 14-16

Phil: 30 something IDK

\--

-"Yes Wilbur?" Phil said, walking towards the door where Wilbur stood. "What. The. Fuck." Phil said, looking at the toddler inside the box at their doorstep. "How'd he get here- or even there!?" Phil asked Wilbur. "I don't know I opened the door to let the cat in and here he is inside the box with like toys or some shit." Wilbur responded, just as surprised as Phil. "What do we do?" Wilbur asked Phil, looked him and then back at the toddler inside the box on their doorstep.

Phil thought for a minute before finally saying, "Let's take him inside." Phil said, picking up the box. Phil looked disgusted at the sight of bruises on the poor toddler. Phil carried Tubbo upstairs and sat him down in the playroom of their house. Wilbur tagged closely behind them. 

Phil took Tubbo out of the box, and put him on the floor. "Hey kiddo, what's yer' name?" Phil asked, sitting down so he looks more approaching. "I-I'm Tubbo!" The toddler said, face pink and sticky from tears that were flowing down prior from being taken inside the house. "Well Tubbo, how old are you?" Phil asked. "I'm four!" Tubbo responded to Phil's question.

"W-Well do you know why you're on our doorstep?" Phil finally asked after a long pause. "Daddy said it was to protect me from dad..." Tubbo said, looking at the ground. "Well what's your daddy's name?" Phil asked calmly. "Quackity- I think... And my dad's name is Schlatt- or some 

"Schlatt- that rich guy who lives in the mansion?" Wilbur asked, kneeling down. "Yeah. I used to live in the big house too-" Tubbo said, sobbing. "Hey, it's okay..." Phil asked. Phil did his best to comfort Tubbo. After a few minutes, after Tubbo calmed, Phil asked, "Why did you need to be prthing..." Tubbo admitted.

otected from Schlatt?" Phil asked. Tubbo laid silent. Phil looked closely at the bruises. "Do you mind if I take your shirt off to see if you're okay?" Phil asked, looking at Tubbo. Tubbo was hesitant, remembering what Schlatt does, but also remembers that Quackity also asks Tubbo to take off his shirt to see if he's okay.

"Sure." Tubbo said. Phil slipped off Tubbo's shirt, examining the bruises. "Wilbur- some of these... AREN'T bruises..." Phil claimed and looked at Wilbur. "What are they?" Wilbur asked. "I think you know- by washing your underwear and half of them being sticky I think you know." Phil glared at Wilbur. Wilbur coughed and said, "You think they're hickies...?" Wilbur asked, as Techno walked in. "What's going on in here?" Techno glared, examining Phil, Wilbur, and then the new toddler that was covered in bruises.

"Well this kid, named Tubbo, was left on our doorstep." Phil claimed. Techno walked over and sat next to Phil. "Why is he coated in bruises and... Hickies?" Techno asked, eyes widening. "I-I think you know.' Phil turned away, putting Tubbo's shirt back on.

"Well who's kid is it?" Techno asked, "Schlatt's." Phil answered, "That pedophile had a KID?" Techno huffed. "Pedophile?" Wilbur and Phil asked. "Yeah- he has a 15 year old for a boyfriend, but they got 'together' about 5 years ago, making that poor kid named Quackity 10 when they started 'dating'." Techno said, making air quotes. Phil. Looked. PISSED. Phil stormed down the stairs and through the front door.

"Did I do something wrong..?" Tubbo sobbed. Wilbur and Techno both forgot the toddler was there. "What the 'ell are you guys yelling about?!" An angry Tommy stormed down the stairs. Tommy stormed into the room and paused at the sight of a kid about his age. Tubbo wiped his eyes and stood up. Tubbo had goat like ears and a goat tail to match, hooves for feet and tiny horns. Tubbo's legs were curved every so slightly.

They both stared at each other. Tommy puffed his wings. They both chuckled, and bursted out laughing. Wilbur and Techno sat there confused, but scooted out of the way. The two toddlers circled each other like angry bulls. Wilbur and Techno stayed at the sidelines, not wanting to get in their way.

Tubbo rammed towards Tommy horns first, but Tommy jumped out of the way. Tubbo let out a 'huff'. Tubbo's tail wiggled as he dragged one of his hooves on the ground and charged. Wilbur was the only one concerned. "What are they doing? Aren't they going to hurt themselves or each other?!" Wilbur asked concerned. "No- no, they're fine. This is how young hybrids train and bond with each other. We only need to pull them away if we see blood or if one starts to cry." Techno re- assured Wilbur. "Okay... Well, what's Tubbo's hybrid?" Wilbur asked.

"Dunno- could be a ram, a sheep, a-" Techno started before being cut off by Tubbo screaming like a baby goat. "Or a goat." Techno chuckled. "MAAAAA!" Tubbo screamed at Tommy. "I'M TOMMY!" Tommy screamed at Tubbo, mocking him. "I'm TUBBO!" Tubbo screamed.


End file.
